Inicijativa za promenu zakonske regulative Kanabisa - IRKA /The initiative to change the cannabis legislation” (IRKA)
'SRPSKI:' Udruženje građana ‘Inicijativa za promenu zakonske regulative kanabisa’, skraćeno IRKA. Мatičnibroj: 28136170 PIB: 108411715 Građanska Inicijativa je pokrenuta prvenstveno radi što hitnijeg donošenja Zakona o medicinskoj primeni Marihuane u Srbiji. http://irka.org.rs/predlog-izmena-zakona-o-pks-zelena-stranka/ IRKA'' –'' Ko smo, koji su nam ciljevi ? Udruženje IRKA čine oboleli, članovi njihovih porodica i građani koji žele da im pomognu da što je moguće pre dobiju mogućnost da legalno uzgajaju, nabavljaju i koriste kanabis i ekstrakte cvetova kanabisa za lečenje svojih obolenja. Među nama ima i osoba sa invaliditetom koje su aktivne i često rade više od svih. Ponosni smo na njih i oni nama zdravijima, daju dodatnu snagu i sigurnost da ćemo znanjem, istinom i dokazima uspeti. Udruženje je osnovano 8. avgusta 2013. godine na Osnivačkoj skupštini Udruženja, održanoj u Beogradu, a zvanično registrovano u februaru 2014. posle nekoliko odbijanja i vraćanja statuta na izmenu (kamen spoticanja je bila upotreba termina ”medicinska marihuana” u nazivu ). IRKA je prvo zvanično i matično Udruženje za legalizaciju kanabisa u Srbiji i okuplja građane sa cele teritorije Srbije. Pokretač je Narodne Inicijative za promenu zakonske regulative kanabisa u Srbiji i član međunarodne asocijacije organizacija ‘ENCOD’, koje se zalaže za dekriminalizaciju korišćenja ilegalnih supstanci i ukidanje narko tržišta i moći narko kartela. Ciljevi * Donošenje Zakona o medicinskoj primeni Marihuane (kanabisa) u Srbiji za sve obolele kojima taj lek treba. * Donošenje Zakona o samolečenju (prava pacijenta na korišćenje prirodnih alternativnih tretmana na račun zdravstvenog osiguranja – na recept). * Promena zakona koji se tiču regulative kanabisa, dekriminalizacija kanabisa za ličnu upotrebu (podrazumeva sadnju manje količine). * Promena postojećeg zakona o proizvodnji industrijske konoplje i maksimalno pojednostavljivanje procedure dobijanja dozvola za gajenje, kupovine semena proizvodnje i trgovine prozivodima od industrijske konoplje. * Jedan od naših bitnih ciljeva je i pokretanje novih eko industrija, zasnovanih na proizvodnji i preradi konoplje. Pozivamo Vas da pomognete ovoj prvenstveno humanoj akciji i obrazovnoj kampanji koju ćemo voditi kako u manjim mestima tako i u većim gradovima Srbije, gde planiramo javne tribine i prezentacije. Namera nam je da obiđemo sve poljoprivredne i nerazvijene regione Srbije i jednostavnom edukacijom približimo ljudima benefite uzgoja konoplje. Počeli smo sa osnivanjem lokalnih socijalnih kanabis klubova, po uzoru na druge države, za potrebe obolelih (do donošenja novog Zakona, bez kolektivnog uzgajanja). Klubovi će biti u svakom mestu u Srbiji, osmišljeni su kao mesta gde se sastaju oboleli i osobe koje im pomažu, naši aktivisti u lokalnim zajednicama, gde će se redovno organizovati radionice o lečenju kanabisom i ekstraktima njegovih cvetova, o zdravoj ishrani i o organskom uzgoju. Razlozi Svakoga dana u Srbiji umre preko šezdeset osoba od kancera dok više od sto osoba oboli, najvećim delom su to mlade osobe do 30 godina starosti. Na odlazak na skener se čeka mesecima, kao i na početak nedokazano efikasnih i potencijalno opasnih hemoterapija i zračenja. Spisak obolenja i zemalja koje uvode kanabis i ulje od cvetova kanabisa u zvaničnu medicinu sve je veći iz meseca u mesec. Srbija sa zvanično najgorim zdravstvom i najsiromašnijim građanima u Evropi, mora da omogući korišćenje i nabavku svima kojima ova biljka, najefikasniji prirodni lek (sa jako malo ili nimalo štetnih posledica) može da pomogne. Izlečeni i oboleli u Srbiji, koji se trenutno ilegalno leče nedozvoljenim uljem od cvetova kanabisa su spremni da se javno obrate domaćoj javnosti, medicini i svim institucijama. Najmanje što možemo je da im u tome pomognemo koliko možemo. Zakon koji je neophodno doneti, mora na prvom mestu da uvažava prava obolelih, da omogući lično uzgajanje ili za to ovlašćene ne-profitne uzgajivače, ako oboleli ne mogu sami da uzgajaju. Zakon je bitan jer treba da omogući kontrolu kvaliteta semena, organske proizvodnje i kvaliteta proizvoda, što je najbitnije za obolele i efikasano lečenje. Oslobađanje konoplje i korist od prirode: Naše mišljenje i stav zasnovan na realnim istraživanjima i naučnim dokazima o višestrukoj koristi po zdravlje i ekonomiju, je da kanabis (konoplju) treba potpuno osloboditi svih zakonskih stega, a sve poslove vezane za njeno korišćenje oporezovati kao i sve ostalo. Ovo je jedina biljka koja je ikada bila potpuno zabranjena na nivou UN od 1961. zarad različitih interesa i vreme je da je vratimo u potpunu upotrebu kao najkorisniju biljku na planeti za hiljade namena i proizvoda. Vreme je da je slobodno proizvodimo kao i naši preci, po čemu je Srbija bila naširoko poznata. Shvatamo da to trenutno mnogima osim građanima Srbije i ekonomiji države ne odgovara, ali ćemo se za ovo zalagati dok god se ne desi potpuno oslobađanje ove čudesne biljke. Najbolje moguće rešenje: Ukinuti krivični zakon o korišćenju, uzoju i trgovini kanabisom i naravno ukinuti besmisleni mikroskopski dozvoljen procenat THC-a od 0,3% , što je zapravo zabrana prirode i sprečavanje sadnje za sve industrijske i prehrambene namene poljoprivrednicima. Rešenje je oslobađanje najkorisnije biljke na planeti, bez zakonskog uslovljavanja. Međutim za proizvodnju leka koji će se prodavati ili izdavati na recept, svakako je potreban zakon o stogoj kontroli organske proizvodnje kanabisa i provere kvaliteta ulja od cvetova. Mislimo da se oko toga većina slaže, jer to je u cilju zaštite pacijenata i samih lekara. Ko želi sam da sadi niko ne bi smeo da ga ometa, a činjeniica je međutim da većina bolesnih to neće moći. Zato su neophodni humanitarni uzgajivači za bolesne, i socijalni kanabis klubovi, npr. po ugledu na Španiju, jer u njima bolesnima besplatno prave ulje, zapošljavajući i tehnologe. Pozitivan efekat za bolesne, kompletno zdravstvo, građane, poljoprivredu, ekonomiju i finansiju države bi bio neprocenjiv. Kontakt irka@irka.org.rs Adresa Udruženja IRKA: Poštanski fah 135, 21101 Novi Sad Kontakt telefoni naših Socijalnih kanabis klubova: SKK IRKA Novi Sad – 061 2866966 od 17 do 20h svakog radnog dana SKK IRKA Beograd – 061 6730521 od 15-20h svakog radnog dana SKK IRKA Sombor – 061 25 35 246 od 15 do 20h svakog radnog dana SKK IRKA Kragujevac – 069 3233932 od 15 do 20h svakog radnog dana FB stranica/: https://www.facebook.com/LegalizacijaKanabisaSrbija FB grupa/: https://www.facebook.com/groups/301575599985224/ Pratite nas na tviteru: https://twitter.com/irka_srbija IRKA YT video kanal: https://www.youtube.com/…/UC-ZhVqWvnBKb7ftVPMr_gaQ/videos IRKA Google+: https://plus.google.com/u/0/109035071728481568337?pageId=109035071728481568337 'ENGLISH:' Company registration number: 28136170 PIB: 108411715 ' ' IRKA official web site Association of citizens “The initiative to change the cannabis legislation” (IRKA), was established in August 2013 and was registered in February 2014. IRKA is the first official association advocating cannabis legalization in Serbia and it gathers citizens from all over Serbia. Who are we IRKA is made of patients, their family members and all the citizens who want to help them achieve the ability to legally obtain and use cannabis and the extract of cannabis flowers in order to treat their conditions. None of us is paid for everything we have been doing for years. We are helping each other and we are spending our free time in order to achieve this noble and human goal. Since recently we started collecting membership fee and idea is to use this money for organization of different events. Our goals To pass the law on medical marijuana (cannabis) use in Serbia for all the people who need it. To pass the law on self-medication (the rights of patients to use natural alternative treatments at the expense of health insurance). To change other laws concerning the regulation of cannabis, decriminalize cannabis for personal use (with possibility to grow small amount for personal use) and legalization of hemp. As well as the launch of the new ecological industries, based on the production and processing of hemp. We are also working on establishing local social cannabis clubs, like other countries have done; in order to meet the needs of sick people and collective growing, and this would be the first step towards the establishment of social clubs. Reasons Each and every day at least 60 people die of cancer while 100 people get sick. Most of them are young people, under 30 years old. Serbia has the worst health system in Europe and her citizens are among poorest in the world, and that is why she has to make possible for all the people to use and obtain this plant which is the most efficient natural medicine (with very little or none harmful consequences). The law which is necessary to pass has to, first of all, respect the rights of patients, to enable personal growing as well as authorized non- profit growers in case the patients cannot grow themselves. This law is very important because it would enable the quality control for the seeds and organic production of the plant, which is very important for the patients and the efficient treatment. Internet page topics Education, gathering of medicinal literature, research on medical cannabis use. Using hemp for production of bio-fuel, plastic, paper, building materials, textiles food and medicines. We want to explain to people that the hemp/marijuana is not a drug but a plant that can be widely used in industry and medicine. Contact: irka@irka.org.rs Address: IRKA, PO box 135, 21101 Novi Sad Contacts for our Social cannabis clubs (only for education for ill people, due to our legislations): SKK IRKA Novi Sad +381 61 28 66 966 from 16 to 21h on weekdays SKK IRKA Beograd +381 61 67 30 521 from 15 to 19h on weekdays SKK IRKA Sombor +381 61 25 35 246 from 15 to 20h on weekdays SKK IRKA Kragujevac +381 69 32 33 932 from 15 to 20h on weekdays FB page: https://www.facebook.com/LegalizacijaKanabisaSrbija FB group: https://www.facebook.com/groups/301575599985224/ Folow us on Twitter: https://twitter.com/irka_srbija IRKA YouTube chanal: https://www.youtube.com/…/UC-ZhVqWvnBKb7ftVPMr_gaQ/videos IRKA Google+: https://plus.google.com/b/109035071728481568337/+InicijativazalegalizacijumarihuaneuSrbiji/ Miloš 20:51, August 18, 2017 (UTC)IRKA/SKKBG timMiloš 20:51, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Category:Medicinal use of cannabis